Being A Pest
Back to 2011 Logs Hammerstrike Skywarp 6.4.0 Polished Aluminum Hills The surface of several large aluminum hills are quite polished up, causing the reflection of both the area and a very familiar Mech. For some reason, it feels like it might not be a good idea to stick around on a particularly sunny day. Off-Road paths streak in all directions, leading a ground based path through the hills. Two by two the mechs... wait... no... just Hammerstrike is striding through the highly reflective hills, accompanied closely by a stretched out and slightly distorted reflection of himself. He walks with his usual, carefully measured step and rigid posture. His bright vermillion coat of paint certainly lends some color to the countryside. ...And high above, Skywarp is flying aimlessly, looking for something to do or someone to annoy. A lone Autobot on patrol makes a perfect target. Skywarp spirals down lazily into firing range. "Hey Autobutt! Is it true you're so ugly that the crystal city zoo thought one of their hyperpotamus's got loose when you went to visit?" A glint off of one of the mirror-like hills showed him the sky, and in that sky there was a dot. That dot was readily becoming larger, and Hammerstrike turned to face the oncoming threat, one hand quickly over his other forearm, ready to retract his rifle from one of the compartments when the rude insults started. Hammerstrike pauses for a moment, staring up at the seeker and.... doesn't respond. He just stands ready to fire if things go from beyond schoolyard mischief. Skywarp loops lazily. "C'mon, are you not going to even respond to that?" He broadcasts in the clear with a huff. "No one appreciates a good insult." Skywarp disappears with a pop of displaced air, re-appearing even lower and attempting to acquire a target lock on the Autobot below. Needless to say, Hammerstrike does not appreciate a 'good insult', and says as much with continued silence. He begins to slowly step back, slowly returning to a crevice between two hills he'd just come from, causing two or more duplicates of him to appear on the highly polished surfaces. Upon seeing Skywarp seem to be temporally displaced, only to reappear, Hammerstrike's laser rifle unfolds from the compartments in his arm and he raises it in alarm, firing off a shot. Hot damn! Finally, something exciting. Skywarp spins away from the shot and snaps off a shot at Hammerstrike of his own. Bzzzzzzzrp. Using lasers amidst a landscape made of essentially mirrors does not bode well for Hammerstrike. Before he can really respond to the fact that he missed his mark, another laser comes zipping down to the hill beside him, gets refracted across the way to the hill on his other side, which points it down to a shiny yet flat rock angled just so that the laser seems to shoot from behind him, burrowing a precise little hole in the back of his leg. It doesn't make it all the way through, however, but it does cause Hammerstrike to fumble forward in surprise, sacrificing his opportunity to return-fire to regain his composure. Skywarp crows gleefully. "Take that, Autobot!" Rather than warp again, he loops around to make another pass. Hammerstrike had braced himself for another more immediate attack. However, not receiving one, he watches as the seeker-jet loops around, tracking it as best he can with his rifle. Wait. Wait. No, wait too long and the jet will open fire again. Hammerstrike hazards another shot, while beginning to back away further between the two hills, trying to find some cover. Frag. That hurt! Skywarp takes the hit to his wing and makes another strafing run before warping up to a higher altitude. "Eat lasers, slag-aft!" Hammerstrike had made it to where his arms were almost scraping along the sides of the buffered surfaces between to hills just as another laser came in, reflected between the two hills several times in a complicated pattern, only to end going straight up. Hammerstrike has only a narrow window in which to try and counter... and decides against it. His only ranged weapon is laser-based, and the terrain has proven a hazard when using that particular technology. No one can say that intelligence is Skywarp's strong suit, so he takes one last potshot at the Autobot before heading back to Polyhex. "Some other day, Autobot!" Whilst other times the terrain worked against Skywarp, this time it worked in his favor, and after a series of refractions the laser hits home, burrowing another neat little hole into Hammerstrike's upper arm. Hammerstrike instantly raises his rifle to counter, only to realize that the seeker had began flying away. He holds his pose in case it is a trick, then slowly lowers his rifle when enough time had passed. Hammerstrike checks the hole in his arm, scowls at thin air, and then turns and resumes his patrol. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's Logs